A Different Kind of Heist
by RoseSleuth
Summary: yet another KaiShin one-shot. Enjoy.


"That Kaito Kid…what is he up to now?"

Seventeen-year-old Shinichi Kudo, known as the great detective of the east, sat in his living room with his friend, Hattori Heiji, known as the great detective of the West. They were looking at a note left by the notorious young thief, Kaito Kid.

_"On the night of the bull, when the moon fills the sky with its haunting light, I shall come for the bright-eyed diamond. The Taurus shall be liberated with a kiss. Kaito Kid."_

"I don't get it," Hattori frowned. "All I know is that _'the night of the_ _bull'_ must mean the Zodiac sign Taurus."

"And _'when the moon fills the sky with its haunting light'_ must mean a full moon," Shinichi said thoughtfully. "But then, what is the 'bright-eyed diamond', and what does _'the ram shall be liberated with a kiss' _mean?" The young sleuth paused.

"Hey, Hattori, when is the next full moon?"

Hattori thought for a moment. "The next full moon is on May 4th."

Shinichi started. "Th-that's three days from now!" he exclaimed.

"So then, Kaito Kid's planning to steal in three days!"

"Right. But what is he planning to steal?"

Two days passed without incident. On the night of May 4th, Shinichi stood on the roof of the museum staring up at the full moon, oblivious to the noise below.

"Kaito Kid's planning to strike tonight…but when?" Shinichi's mind lingered on Kid. The young thief was an enigma, his personality a various collection of emotions. He definitely wasn't one for a predictable appearance. But then again, he didn't know much about Kid, who was he to judge?

"Yo! Tantei-kun!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Shinichi turned and scowled as he saw Kaito Kid standing behind him, clad all in white. His white hat and monocle hid most of his face, but they couldn't hide his playful smirk. The night wind blew back his white cape. This was odd, Kid was always so punctual, why was he wasting time here?

"The heavens must be on my side tonight, if I'm lucky enough to run into you here," Kid said teasingly. Shinichi turned sharply and studied the young thief with a piercing gaze.

"All right, Kid," he said. "You've stumped me. What is this 'bright-eyed diamond' you're planning to steal? And what does _'the Taurus shall be liberated with a kiss' _mean?"

"Why, Tantei-kun, I'm surprised! It should've been easy for you to figure out," the young thief shrugged. "No matter. I guess I'll just have to provide some visual aid. Keep your eyes peeled!" There was a sudden _pop_, and a cloud of pink smoke spread over the roof. Caught off guard, Shinichi shielded his eyes from the smoke and staggered back.

That was what Kid had been waiting for.

Moving like lightning, he sprang forward, wrapping an arm around the young sleuth's waist and clapping his other hand over his mouth. The boy emitted a muffled cry as he tried to pull away from him. Kid tisked at the struggling young sleuth as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Now now, Tantei-kun," Kid said sweetly, "Don't get feisty."

Shinichi didn't seem to want to listen. "Let me go, Kid! What are you trying to pull!"

"Hush," Kid purred. "Hush, my bright-eyed diamond."

Shinichi suddenly froze. Bright-eyed diamond?

"N-no way," he choked, "You meant…"

"Ah, you finally figured it out!" Kid chirped happily. "Yes, you are the bright-eyed diamond."

"And the 'Taurus'?"

Kid smiled. "What Zodiac sign were you born under, Tantei-kun?"

"Huh? I was born under Taurus. What does that have to do with…?" Shinichi trailed off and his eyes widened as Kid nodded with a knowing smirk. "Y-you knew that! How!"

Kid laughed. "I've done my research, Tantei-kun, I know everything about you!" At that, Shinichi growled angrily and started to struggle again. Kid tightened his grip and pulled him closer.

"My, you're quite the spirited one! Come on now Tantei-kun, stop your squirming, unless you want me to put you to sleep." Kid fished the bottle of chloroform he had brought with him as a precaution out of his pocket, and held it up for the young sleuth to see. It had the desired effect. Shinichi grew still and glared at the young thief, who just laughed.

"That a boy," he chirped. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"There's one more thing I don't get," Shinichi said. "What does _'the Taurus shall be liberated with a kiss' _mean?" At that, Kid grinned and leaned forward, his breath warm in the young sleuth's ear.

"Would you like me to show you what I meant?" he whispered. He swung Shinichi around to face him. Although he couldn't see his face, he was sure Kid's eyes were locked with his. In a split second, Shinichi found himself pinned against a wall.

"W-what are you doing?" he yelped, squirming lightly. Kid sifted his fingers through the young sleuth's hair.

"I'm showing you what I meant in my note," Kid replied, his voice a low purr.

"Wh-what," Shinichi suddenly broke off with a startled squeak as the young thief's lips pressed against his own. Kid continued to stroke his hair, slowly coercing the young sleuth into returning the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Kid pulled away from Shinichi. His face was flushed, and he was trembling slightly.

"I-I don't…what was…"

"Think of it as a little gift. Today's a very special day, but you seem to have forgotten." Kid stared for a moment at his rival, his face flushed, panting, and his eyes hazy. "Oh? Is my Tantei-kun flustered?"

Shinichi could have easily knocked the thief senseless with a kick to the face, but shock kept him from thinking clearly. "Y-you said a special day…what did you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"N-no…"

"It should be."

"What are you...?" Shinichi broke off with another squeak as Kid pressed his lips to his neck.

Shinichi's face began to feel unbearably hot, and his heart sped up to the point where he thought it would burst inside his chest. _Oh man, _he thought. _Am…am I enjoying this? _

_It would seem that way, _his mind whispered.

_No, I can't be! He's a thief, I'm a detective! We're meant to be enemies!_

_So what? People who are meant to be enemies sometimes end up lovers. _

_B-but…it would never work! I'm always trying to catch him! How can we be lovers at the same time? It would be so difficult!_

_Difficult doesn't mean impossible._

Shinichi inhaled sharply. Despite himself, he knew he was in love with Kid. His feelings always grew with each encounter, but he kept them secret. How would everyone react if they knew he was in love with a thief? Before he could contemplate more on the thoughts whirling in his head, the young thief pulled away again.

"Maybe now you understand what I meant," Kid said. Struggling to calm his racing heart, Shinichi stared at the thief.

"So you came here to steal me…but why?"

Kid smirked. "You stole my heart, so it's only fair that I steal yours." Before Shinichi could reply to that, the young thief vanished in a puff of pink smoke, leaving the flushed and dazed sleuth leaning against the wall. "Still, that doesn't explain what he meant by a special day." Pushing himself away from the wall, he noticed a note on the ledge. Trying to steady himself, he walked to the ledge and picked up the note.

_"You still don't know what I meant by a special day, huh? You really are forgetful. It's your birthday, you silly detective. I hope you enjoyed my gift, because I sure enjoyed it. Kaito Kid."_

"Oh! It is my birthday! I was so occupied with the note Kid sent, I completely forgot!" He laughed; something he hadn't done in a while. "Some detective I am! I have to be reminded of my own birthday by a thief!" The young sleuth turned and smiled toward the full moon.

_Farewell for now, Kaito Kid, _he thought. _I look forward to the next time we meet._


End file.
